virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Tira Felsh
Tira Felsh '''or '''Fear is a heroic character in Villainy and Virtue. She was created and is portrayed by XinarTheNeko The big sister of Blackbird with the ability to inflict her foes their worst fears and teleport. Back in the city to seek out the one who hurt her sister. Biography Before the RP Tira is the only one knowing of Ramona's past as she is her older sister. They grew up together and was the best friends. But at some point they bouth found their powers, cripling Tira as she killed her parents whit it. This leaving a rift betwen Tira and Ramona, but Ramona still tried to live whit and acept the sisters mistake, Tira did not forgive herself. They slowly grew apart, Ramona going out and playing hero and Tira hiding from the world. But one day Tira followed Ramona out, becoming a spectator to the fight that hurt Ramona so much that Ramona lost her memory. Tira was not able to stop what was happening, at this point sto scared to juse her powers to save her sister. Tira's bigest fear was to lose Ramona, the only person she had left in the world. Crying over Ramonas boody as Ramona woke broke her heart more than losing her. "Who are you?" was Ramonas words to her. This making her leave the sister on the ground as she woke for real, looking at her from the shadows for days to see Ramona heal back up, not remembering the world or her. As Ramona flew off as a raven, Tira left the city in a mind off starting over, learning to use her power so she would not stand there not doing anything anymore. In the world outside the city she learnd to use her power, but it also slowly draging her to the line of sanity before once more returning, ready to punich the one who took Ramona away from her... In the RP -- Appearance Tira is much like her small sister, tall, slim and pale skin. But she is much more femenine, making her look more like a model. But she has the same long black hair and rose red lipps. Also the eyes are something differenting her from her sister as they are almost like icey blue. She normaly wear a normal black tank top and a black leather pants, always walking around in high heals. She also uses black shades to secure that she will not inflict her powers a inocent.... Personality Tira is a smart girl in most ways, but mostly a bit quiet and and secret off her. After seeing most peoples worst fear it leave a person a bit twisted. She want to do good, but the way she see the world has long gone been broken, making her walking the line of sanity. Relationships -- Application Name: Tira Felsh Alias: Fear Gender: Female Age: 22 Alignment: Hero Specialisations: Fearful Pain By looking at the target she may make the target experience their worst fear inflicting the target extreme pain in the prosses. But the target may fight their fears by winning over them or submitting to them, but it takes aloth out off the target to manage this. But by winning ower once fear a new fear will come, so by winning once the target will not become imune if they were to experience this power at a later state. This power also takes aloth of consentration, leaving the user splitt between the targets fear world and reality. Leaving the user more unaware of the surondings. Teleport By this power the user may teleport herself and/or anything she is in contact whit. Physical Description: Tira is much like her small sister, tall, slim and pale skin. But she is much more femenine, making her look more like a model. But she has the same long black hair and rose red lipps. Also the eyes are something differenting her from her sister as they are almost like icey blue. She normaly wear a normal black tank top and a black leather pants, always walking around in high heals. She also uses black shades to secure that she will not inflict her powers a inocent.... Personality Description: Tira is a smart girl in most ways, but mostly a bit quiet and and secret off her. After seeing most peoples worst fear it leave a person a bit twisted. She want to do good, but the way she see the world has long gone been broken, making her walking the line of sanity. Backstory: Tira is the only one knowing of Ramonas past as she is her older sister. They grew up together and was the best friends. But at some point they bouth found their powers, cripling Tira as she killed her parents whit it. This leaving a rift betwen Tira and Ramona, but Ramona still tried to live whit and acept the sisters mistake, Tira did not forgive herself. They slowly grew apart, Ramona going out and playing hero and Tira hiding from the world. But one day Tira followed Ramona out, becoming a spectator to the fight that hurt Ramona so much that Ramona lost her memory. Tira was not able to stop what was happening, at this point sto scared to juse her powers to save her sister. Tira's bigest fear was to lose Ramona, the only person she had left in the world. Crying over Ramonas boody as Ramona woke broke her heart more than losing her. "Who are you?" was Ramonas words to her. This making her leave the sister on the ground as she woke for real, looking at her from the shadows for days to see Ramona heal back up, not remembering the world or her. As Ramona flew off as a raven, Tira left the city in a mind off starting over, learning to use her power so she would not stand there not doing anything anymore. In the world outside the city she learnd to use her power, but it also slowly draging her to the line of sanity before once more returning, ready to punich the one who took Ramona away from her... Other: Category:Character Category:Hero Category:XinarTheNeko